rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Pyrrha vs. Team CRDL
"Pyrrha vs. Team CRDL" is a battle that occurred between Pyrrha Nikos and the members of Team CRDL in preparation for the Vytal Festival tournament. Preceding Events Pyrrha puts on her equipment in a dark locker room and proceeds down a hallway into the arena, as flashes of her battle with Team CRDL are shown. While she is still exiting toward the arena, the scene cuts to her running and shifting Miló from rifle to spear form to confront Cardin Winchester. The Fight Pyrrha strikes Cardin who tries to counter only to hit her shield before getting driven back. He falls to one knee then rolls to dodge as she comes down from above. Eventually, Pyrrha launches her spear at Dove Bronzewing and then knocks him down. Next she fires a shot at Sky Lark then blocks Feather's Edge with her shield. Switching from sword to spear and driving him back, firing another shot before knocking Sky to the ground. She attacks Cardin again who unleashes a short column of fire from the red Dust crystal in The Executioner by smashing the floor. She dodges the blast then blocks Cardin's swing before he and Sky attempt to double-team Pyrrha. Only for her to avoid them both before vaulting over Cardin. Pyrrha throws her shield, which hits Cardin in the face and bounces back to hit Sky as well. She then flips backwards through the air to catch it then land on Sky, incapacitating him. Dove and Russel Thrush rush her together, but she is able to drive them back. Kicking Dove away who manages to recover, landing on his feet as Cardin leaps in to smash at her with his mace. Pyrrha dodges and opens fire with the rifle-form of Miló, but Russel defends Cardin, deflecting every shot with Shortwings. He and Dove charge at Pyrrha, with Russel leaping into the air and performing a triple somersault. However, the double-kick attack is easily blocked with her shield. Russel and Dove proceed to strike at Pyrrha together, demonstrating precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack. She falls back still managing to parry every blow, as Cardin attempts to capitalize on the distraction. Pyrrha opens fire again but this time Cardin deflects the bullets with his own weapon. He charges at her only to be met with a knee to the chin, the two clash with Cardin receiving several hits. Russel ducks in under Cardin for a surprise attack, but also proves himself unable to wear her down. Pyrrha dodges every slash then hits him with her shield, Dove moves in after Russel is knocked to the ground. After a couple of deflected swipes, he fires on her with Hallshott, but she is able to bull right through using her shield. Although he is able to avoid her attack, Dove finds himself knocked out of the fight by an errant swing from Cardin, who moves in for another assault. Pyrrha knocks Cardin into the air and then leaps after him. Cardin blocks a few hits but she quickly maneuvers herself to slam him into the ground. Image Gallery V2 05 00005.png V2 05 00008.png V2 05 00011.png V2 05 00012.png|Cardin demonstrates the power of his mace. V2 05 00014.png V2 05 00022.png V2 05 00026.png|Match over Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 2